osakagakuin42fandomcom-20200214-history
Eva Pontium
Appearance A fair skin-tone with patches of red demonic pigmentation. Patch on her left-eye, red barbed devil-tail. Medium length brown-hair swept to the side, scarily sharp teeth. Wheat in mouth. Short hip length jacket. Some striped dress shirt underneath, a corset. Lace gothic shin-length skirt that's see-through, short-shorts underneath. Steel-rod umbrella, boots, maybe a sun-hat. Personality Kleptomaniac, urge to steal things at random. Sporadic in her actions, often getting heavily side-tracked when doing what she's told. Doesn't know what to think of Mao or the people around her. Has a skewered sense of morality due to her origin of creation, never knowing that what she is doing is actually wrong. Surprisingly good at rationalizing and finding a solution, her intuition being high. Has oddly high animalistic instincts, her senses being heightened for tracking while having good survival instinct, as well having the odd habit of climbing around and hanging upside down. Tends to do what she wants rather than what others, only listening to Mao (if heavily peeved while doing so) so he'll stop annoying her and can have more time to herself. Has wheat not because the way it looks, but because she generally likes wheat and the taste of it, chewing on one piece constantly as well as other wheat products. Backstory A life that might as well not be alive, simply something created as an experiment to watch and see how it grows. A being made by Mao as his own proposed Thought Demon, a "what if" of if humans could conquer their own sins and prosper or be consumed in their own self-indulgence and drown. After many years of observation and being disgusted and intrigued by human nature, he had grown that kind of curiosity, so created Gypsy as his own self-made Thought Demon in order to test his hypothesis. Abilities Good at listening. Can read the air around her and a situation competently. Strong intuition. Capable at hiding and being a thief. Fast eater. Feast of Absurdity The "what if" proposed by Mao and his own thoughts and philosophies on humans. She has a minor limited control of the Seven Deadly Sins that plague humanity, though at a price. Mao had created and burdened her with this power that eats away at her, willing and urging her subconscious psyche to commit misdeeds related to any of the Sins in order to power them. This is only heightened the more she uses them, making her more and more likely to become like a "true" demon and go wild in her own self-indulgence. In the end, he simply wanted to test out if humanity could conquer and control its own sins. Lust Words Gluttony Strong control over it, being among her highest. Greed Strong control over it, among her highest. Sloth Words Wrath Words Envy Words Pride Words Equipment Her steel-rod, something specially made for her to harness her sins into, having a dial near the handle that she flicks and spins. Trivia * Her name, Eva, comes from the most credited thinker of the Seven Deadly Sins, Evagrius Ponticus. Her lastname comes a mix of the latin word for sin mixed with Evagrius' own last name * Her moniker, the Seven Headed Cerberus, comes from her proficiency to aptly wield all her sins in combat while similarly fighting like a rabid dog. * I'm really only making her as a developmental experiment to see which way she ends up going on the scale, plus more zetsubou in fighting her against her own cravings and urges or ultimately falling into them and running wild.